


Crimson Green - english version

by Nabuka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabuka/pseuds/Nabuka
Summary: Part of the first chapter of my Story "Crimson Green"I started to write this story in english but switched to german since it is much easier for me.I probably will not work on this translation anytime soon. But i decided to share it anyways with you because why the heck not :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Crimson Green - english version

Carson‘s pov

„I’m a Doctor. I can help.” Carson offered hesitantly. The big, green creature in the alien vessel looked threatening. Dangerous. But nonetheless Carson saw the pain in the creature’s eyes. God damnit, he was a doctor. How could he sink so low and point a gun at an injured creature? He swore to never harm a living person, and here he was, causing fear to a patient in need. Very slowly and aware of every move the wraith did, he stepped closer. “Let me help. Please.” In a gesture of trust and good will, he secured his gun and put it away. The empty hands raised, he attempted to take another step towards the Wraith, but a loud hiss and a deep growl escaping from his gritted teeth stopped him. He should be deadly afraid by now – part of him was, he nearly shitted his pants. But he kind of knew this thread wasn’t aimed at him. Quickly he turned around scanning the area, instinctively placing a hand on his gun handle. Then he saw them too, Commander Sheppard and the rest of his team. Warily stepping out of the woods, their guns at the injured creature. Without thinking Carson jumped in front of the wraith. “STOP! He is injured!” He shouted at the Commander. Sheppard stopped, confused by the Doctors behaviour, but his gun still raised with a finger on the trigger. “Stepp aside doctor. He’s a Thread!” “At the moment we are the only thread here. I will not allow you to shoot a patient!” Carson’s voice steady and strong. Sheppard coughed surprised “Patient? Carson, is it messing with your mind? It is a wraith!” Carson suddenly gets very aware of the fact, that he is standing in reach of an injured, probably starving wraith, facing him with his back… ‘Stop it! You’re a Doctor. That’s what you swore, Idiot!’ he thought to himself and decided that this is a risk, he was willing to take. “I am completely sane and alone in my head. Look at him. He’s barely able to hold himself in the seat! Do you really think he has the strength to control my mind? Now lower your gun unless you will pears me with a bullet before hitting the wraith.” “That’s exactly what a wraith messing with your head would make you say.” Jon answered boldly. But he slowly lowered his gun. A little sigh of relieve escaped Carson’s lips, for a moment he sincerely considered the commander to get him out of the way by force so he could get to the alien. But he didn’t. instead he commander his marines to surround the vessel and watch every breath the wraith took. As Carson turned around again, to finally examine the injured one, he noticed that he unconsciously stepped back while talking to Sheppard and now was standing directly in front of the wraith transporter. The ancient alien could’ve easily reached for him and feed on him. But he didn’t. instead he just stared ad Carson. With so many questions in his look, suppressed pain and… curiosity?

Crimson’s pov

His whole world was winding in pain. Crimson hadn’t feed in weeks. he concentrated his remain strength in healing the most fatal injuries, but the impact was severe. He felt several internal bleedings and he was pretty sure his lung was punctured by a rib. He couldn’t heel all of that. Additionally, he was bleeding out of many wounds all over his body – wraith can survive a lot. But there are limits.

He felt the connection to his brothers in his mind. They were mourning his death. Between hundreds of voices, feelings and thoughts, one was especially clear. It was a female presence – his queen. ‘There is no way to send anybody to give you the gift of life in time. You served me and our hive well, crimson. You are leaving us in honour, knowing that all of your brothers and your queen will never forget you.’ Crimson shivered as a wave of fear and regrets flooded through his body. He was young, hasn’t even lived through his first five hundred years. He didn’t want to die yet… but he was. His brothers were sensing it and he felt his power fade and his vision blur. Crimson opened his ship. At least he wanted to breath unfiltered air and see the sky when he was dying anyway. Maybe he could see a shadow of his hive out there in the planets orbit…

But first thing he saw when he looked out, was a human pointing a weapon at him. For a moment there was desperate hope that he could feed on him, before his time was up! Crimson gathered his last strength and tried to get out of his seat. This should be easy – the human only had a small gun and his hand was shivering. It would be easy to overpower him….

Or so he thought… crimson wasn’t even strong enough to carry his own bodyweight… how pitiful he must have looked, struggling raise his body in his seat… damn, salvation was so near, but he couldn’t reach it. At this point he wished the man would use his tiny gun, free him from his struggle to survive. But he didn’t. instead he lowered it and raised his hands.

„I’m a Doctor. I can help.” He said.

Crimson almost laughed. He would imprison him and perform experiments on him like all humans would do. Never. He preferred death. Again, crimson struggled to push forward, but this time to reach his ships controls and activate the self-destruct. But mid-motion he stopped. There were more humans, he heard them coming, observed the surroundings and detected them coming out of the forest. They would shoot him, before he reached any controls. He felt it. But then something strange happened – the so called “Doctor” jumped in front of him, shielding him with his own body while talking to the others. Crimson should reach for the self-destruct controls, now! But he didn’t. the scene he witnessed was far to strange and triggered his curiosity. What did the human think he was doing? Sparing his life to take him prisoner? Well, they wouldn’t have him for long, his injuries were slowly ripping him out of his life. Still, something in him wanted to hold tight to every hope in surviving. Every wraith would prefer a death in honour to a life in prison, but he was different. He was young and naïve – all he wanted to be was living… this, being his last thought, he cut his mind from their mental hive consciousness, letting his brothers think he died, and gave in to his weakness…


End file.
